Stronger
by bewitchedlips
Summary: When Harry Potter was only one year old he vanquished the Dark Lord and became one of the most famous wizards of all time. His Grandmother's sacrifice protects him from the evil forces of Voldermort as he tries to regain power.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and anything from the magical world. All praise goes to J.K. Rowling.**

**Authors Note: This story is going to be very mature and most characters will be out of character. I am open to suggestions and constructive critiques.**

**Summery: When Harry Potter was only one year old he vanquished the Dark Lord and became one of the most famous wizards of all time. His Grandmother's sacrifice protects him from the evil forces of Voldermort as he tries to regain power. **

* * *

**Stronger **

"The doctor said it is stage three gastrointestinal stomach cancer. Even if I do all the chemotherapy and try to surgically remove the tumor it still may not help. The cancer is very aggressive and may come back Lily." Margaret Evens told her daughter and her husband with tears threatening to escape. She turned away from her daughter and husband who sat on the kitchen eating bar with their son sleeping in his porta-crib a few feet away. She checked the stew that she was preparing.

"Mum what about letting me try something magical?" Lily said also fighting tears back as James; her husband gently rubbed her shoulder to comfort her and give her strength. "I'm a Healer. I could probably get a potion to help mum."

The mother sighed heavily. "I have lived Lily, I have seen my two beautiful daughters grow up, get married have their first child, I think it is for the best if I just go on to the afterlife when the time comes for me."

"You aren't going to try to fight? What about Dudley and Harry knowing their nan?" The tears started to roll down Lily's cheek.

"Lily dear I would fight but I must go eventually."

"Mum, there is this evil dark wizard terrorizing the witches and wizards. He is like the wizarding world's Hitler. Mum, he kills people like me that have non-magical parents for fun. I could be gone tomorrow but I'm fighting so I can be there for my family. I don't get why you wouldn't do that for us!" Lily said almost screaming at her mother as James watched in shock by the out of character outburst from his wife.

Her mother's face went pale. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because I don't want you to worry." Lily sighed. "Especially now that we are in hiding, James and I." She looked to her husband who was unusually quiet for this whole situation.

James embraced Lily in a side and finally spoke up; "Harry is number one on his hit list. Apparently, Harry is going to be his equal and if Harry dies he has no one to destroy him."

Mrs. Evens held her chest with one hand and grabbed on to the kitchen counter for support. "My sweet Harry!" She said as she looked over to the porta-crib. Silence hung in the room for several moments.

"Stay here, away from that world for a while. James you could do those charms you always wanted to place on my house for protection. It should be safer away from people who can betray you and give off your location to this person. Wait what is his name?"

"Mum that's nice but-"

"That's brilliant!" James said cutting his wife off. "Look Peter thinks we are at Godric Hallow. If he is captured and tormented then he can say that location without lying but we will not be there. Plus, flower petal you can send time with your mum." He said finally looking away from his wife and to his mother-in-law. "Mrs. Evens, we can't say his name because saying his name will summon him to this location."

Both women seem to be in thought.

"You are right James we should stay here." Lily finally agreed. "We should go home and pack a few things especially for Harry."

James nodded and looked over to Harry and then to his mother in law. "We will be back in a few minutes." He grabbed Lily's hand and the both disappeared from the kitchen.

* * *

Wormtail had followed the Potter's to Lily's Mother's house. After mindless hours of chatter then he heard the naive James agree to leave his son with a muggle for only a few moment.

_"Master will be so proud of me."_ He thought as he grabbed his want and summoned his dark mark.

Within moments the entire upper circle of the death eaters and the Dark Lord was there outside the little house in Surrey.

"What is it you rat?" Voldermort asked ask he wondered what could be so important in this little muggle town.

"Ma-My Lord he sleep inside. The boy you seek is inside this house with his muggle grandmother." He cowardly said to his leader.

A smile emerged on his snake like face. "This should be easy. Shall we my dear followers?"

The entire upper circle apparate into the house and looked for the boy. They found him in the kitchen with a feeble looking woman over him.

"Move you fifthly muggle." Voldermort hissed at her.

"No. You will have to kill me to get to him you vile creature."

He turned around to his followers. They all erupted in laughter. "As you wish. Avada kedavra" as the curse hit her body she fell at the feet of the porta-crib.

Bellatrix laughed as she fell. "A muggle is dead. A muggle is dead." She sang and danced around.

"The boy is now mine." Voldermort walked over to the sleeping child. "Avada Kedavra"

Something was wrong. He felt it in the wand. The curse was not going out but was coming in. Within seconds of his realization his spell backfired and the curse hit him. His body obliterated right in front of his followers. They all started to disappear from the kitchen except Bellatrix.

"Master?" She called out in disbelief as to what she had just witnessed after a few moments of silence she finally apparated.

* * *

Lily and James doubled check to insure they had ample supplies for at least a month in the muggle world.

"I think we have it all." Lilly said as she clung on to her purse where it was in. James Nodded.

"Let's get back to Harry. He should be up any moment now for another feeding." James said as he grabbed her hand and made their way to the Evens' kitchen.

Both James and Lily paled to the scene they arrived to.

"Mum !" Lily screamed seeing her mother's body limp on the floor. "Har-." The thought of a dead son paralyzed her.

James moved toward the crib and noticed the unfamiliar lightning bolt on his son's head and unmistakable breathing movements. James could not believe it. He slapped his son's face and the scream that erupted from his son's mouth for the first time did not break his heart but rather warm it. Lily ran to her son and picked him up and squeezed him tightly.

Soon aurors were on the case crowding the muggle home. "We believe you-know-who is dead." Was all the managed to understand from the aurors as the worked tirelessly. Everything was happening so fast. It was unbelievable to the married couple. Lily sat in the living room holding her son tightly while James worked alongside his colleagues.

Within the hour of the aurors working both Sirius and Remus; friends of James and in turn Lily, arrived at the muggle community. They came to help their school mates as best as they could. Although, Sirius just wanted to hold his godson. As the time passed Sirius asked Remus; "Where is Wormtail?"

"No idea but I thought he would be here by now." Remus answered.

"Something is up with that rat. We will find out what just not tonight. Tonight our friends needs us." Sirius said finishing the conversation.

* * *

Like the story and should I keep it or dump it? Give me some feed back please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Oh my gosh you guys! The support is amazing! Thank you all so much I just hope people are not disappointed with the way the story goes. I feel the pressure with all of you reading. Please leave suggestions where you see fit and also if I have errors. **

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Harry Potter. **

* * *

Stronger

Harry pulled his cover over his head. "Close the damn curtains Ron." He managed to growl as he turned to back the incoming light.

"Mate we have quidditch try out today!" Neville reminded him and pulled his covers off him. Ron, who at the very same time was walking out of the bathroom started to mouth a countdown starting at five. When he reached one, like clockwork Harry shot up.

"Fuck! I totally forgot." He said and grabbed clean undergarments and rushed into the bathroom. "Thanks mates!" Harry shouted as he turned the water on.

Harry Potter was now sixteen and by far the most popular block at school. He was a celebrity to those who did not know him and to his little sister; Marguerite he was a complete arse. Harry was captain of his house quidditch team and a prefect. His best mates Ron and Neville had somehow become the next generation marauders constantly causing trouble and pranking the slytherin boys. They mostly though, kept Harry focused on school.

When Harry was done he and the boys flew out the window even though it was against the rule, to the quidditch pitch. Fifteen students awaited them.

"Well, first of all thanks for coming to try out for the team today. As you all know I'm Harry Potter. I'm going to pass parchment around please write your name and also the position you are trying out for. Please write your name even if you were on the team last year. Lastly, if you are not going to take it serious, I mean coming to every practice, not getting detention and missing games, only getting wasted after games, showering regularly, not falling back in your classes seriously, don't waste my time. Leave now. Also, Marguerite leave." When Harry finished his small introduction a few persons left the pitch but his sister didn't.

"No Harry! I came to try out!" She demanded.

"This game gets nasty, and you know it."

"Mum's a healer she will fix any scars I get." She said and walked up to her brother eyeing him to defy her.

"Mum isn't here now is she? You know what? Try out, final say is still mine." He said and smirked waiting for his sister's reaction.

Marguerite moved closer to Harry. "Fuck you" She said only loud enough for her brother to her and walked off the pitch

The rest of the try outs went well. He decided that he wanted the team to be as follows;The two beaters needed for the team would be March Gamble a 3rd year student and her sister Louis Gamble 4th year sisters. The chasers were Ginny Wesley 5th year student, Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas both 6th year students. The keeper would be Ronald Wesley 6th year and the seeker would be Harry Potter.

Although he did not say who had made the team at the end of try outs. After he dismissed his fellow house mates he and Ron stayed back to help Harry put the gear away.

"That wasn't nice what you did Marge back there."

"That does not concern you. Plus I am suppose to protect her. Last year I failed at that, I will not do that this year." Harry said and pressed down on his teeth.

"Harry everyone has a heart break at one point in their life. You can't shelter her forever. The two of you were best friends. Pull your act together before you don't get that back." Ron reasoned with Harry.

"Ron I can't do, I'm this big savior to everyone but her. She's the one who needs to understand she needs me to protect her." Harry snapped.

"Harry to Marge you have only been a big brother. Last year when she came to you after she and

Harper broke up she just wanted you to be there for her not hex the poor kid senseless."

Harry laughed as the memory of hexing Harper for making his sister cry flashed through his head. The rage Harry felt day he somewhat resented his sister for having that control over him but would never admit it.

"Oh well it's done now." Harry said and walked away.

Later that day the boys sat in their dormitory completing homework and talking.

"Any one doing their essay on Golpalott's Third Law for potions?" Dean asked as her looked up from his parchment and dropped his quill.

"I'm working on Herbology mate." Neville answered.

Harry shook his head and turned to Ron. "I bet he knows, the girl of his dreams is a book worm."

Ron's ginger hair matched his cheeks. "I'm still working on my essay but I could try to help you. Harry, the only reason you hate Hermione is cause when you speak to her you always bring up defeating Voldermort. She doesn't care about you being a savior she cares more about the actual person."

"Good sex is what she needs." Harry joked and all the other boys erupted in laughter.

"Yeah she's always so uptight and always stuck in the library." Dean piped in.

"I don't know what you see in her mate." Harry teased.

"Funny both of you blokes only say that 'cause she did not take on your pathetic efforts to get her to go out with either of you." Ron retorted.

"I could care less about Hermione. I am Harry Potter I can have any other girl. Plus Ginny, is more than amazing." He smiled and winked as he got to the last bit about his girlfriend.

Ginny and Harry had become the power couple of the school. They were in almost everything like Harry's parents except she was a year younger than him and not as brilliant as Mrs. Potter.

Ron just rolled his eyes and started to walk out the room.

"Come on Ron don't be a prick." Harry called out.

"Ron he didn't mean it." Neville called out.

Ron kept walking. He knew where he was going. He smiled at the thought of her bushy hair that smelt of lavender and jasmine. She would be seated on the middle chair of third table facing the door on the left near the window that over looked the lake. That's where he found her.

As Ron made his way to that third table the smile on his face grew. When he got to her she looked up at him with a facial expression scream "what are you up to." He grabbed her quill and took a piece of scrap parchment and wrote.

"Come with me outside for a walk." Ron slipped it to her as pleaded with her though his eyes.

Hermione took the quill and wrote back; "Ronald, I'm studying I suggest you do the same." Her look scolded him as he read.

"I need a friend." He whispered.

Her look changed. She sighed deeply and closed her book.

* * *

Let me know what's going on in your brains guys.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Author's Note: Thanks again for the love and support guys! It means so much to me.**

* * *

Lily stared out of window while she sat at the dining room table. Her empty breakfast plate in front her and her mind on the most precious things in her life; her children and her life.

It was about fifteen years ago since Lily lost her mum. She tried one last time to be on civil terms with her dear sister Petunia knowing her now dead mother would have loved to see her daughter being best friends once more.. However her sister rather they remain estranged and wanted nothing to do with Lily, James and Harry as they were the cause of her mother now being dead. That broke Lily's heart even more knowing she had no family but the Potters, Sirius and Remus. They were amazing but in no way her own family.

Most of the death eaters were locked away in Azkaban. A few of the upper circle still roamed as free men like Lucius Malfoy. The auror department kept close tabs on these men as to insure there was no dark activity threatening to return to the Wizarding World. One death eater though was killed. James and Sirius literally beat their old friend Wormtail when they found out that he was in fact a death eater and also the one who informed the dark lord of their location. Lily chocked up at hurt she felt from this betrayal. James and Sirius had taken it very hard as well but as far as James and Padfoot were concerned he got what he deserved messing with family. They both got off their inquiries at work when the truth behind October 13th was revealed.

Harry was just over two years old when Lily found out she was pregnant with Marguerite. Marguerite seemed to be the perfect name for her daughter; when the French word is translated it is daisy but it is pronounced Margret. Lily and James sometimes thought that it was Lily's mother's soul in their daughter's body.

Harry was now in his sixth year at Hogwarts and Marge; as she liked to be called was in her fourth year. They both got good grades and did well at school. Lily only wished that Harry not take Quidditch so seriously. Her sixteen year old son had three custom made brooms made especially for him. The Nimbus Lightening, The Nimbus Bolt and the Nimbus Harry Potter. Harry had grown up very grounded at Potter Manor. In his teenage years the publicity he started to receive attracted all the wrong kinds of folks to her dear son like Ginny and all the other girls he had relationships with. She truly did not like his girlfriend but would never let him know. Lily like James believes that some mistakes and meant to be made so that one can learn. She was however grateful that her son had good friends like Ronald and Neville.

Marge however, hated any attention she got from the media. She even asked her parents to change her name to Evans or Black even Lupin at one point. Lily laughed at the thought of her daughter carrying on of her husband's best mates name. It was too absurd.

"What's on your mind petal?" James asked as he kissed his wife on the cheek and picked up her plate and brought it over to the sink.

"The last fifteen years." She answered gently.

"You think about that far too much." James responded and took a seat next to his wife. "Got a letter from Marge yesterday." He said his facial expression was not jovial.

"What's the matter?"

"Harry did not let her try out for quidditch. I quote 'I hate your son; he is no brother of mine.' I don't know what has gotten into your son Lils."

Lily sighed deeply. "Now he is my son huh? You know what the problem with that child is? He has the ego of you and Sirius from when you lot was at Hogwarts. I'm positive he is going to put his name up for that silly tri-wizard tournament as well as have quidditch practice with his team so that they don't fall back physically."

"Sounds like he simply wants to prove he can do it all to the Wizarding World. He is famous for something he does not remember. So he grabs any and every opportunity to prove himself." James reasoned.

"You and Sirius enable him I swear. I'll write to Marge and try to sort things out. You and Sirius better make a trip to that school Prongs."

James nodded then a huge grin formed on his face.

"What's so amazing?"

"I've snuck out of Hogwarts plenty as a lad but sneaking in always excites me."

Lily kissed her husband. "You will never change. I love you, you sexy stag."

"I love you too my beautiful doe." He replied and kissed her again.

* * *

Harry was making his rounds as prefect. He kept watching the Marauders Map trying to find anyone out of their dormitories; when he noticed two names that should not be on the map. Sirius Black and James Potter.

"_What are they doing here?" _Harry thought and moved towards his father and God father. When he finally caught up to them he asked the question on his mind.

"Good to see you too my dear God son." Sirius said as he transformed into his human form. "We are here to talk to you about your attitude as per your mother's request." Sirius mocked as he explained his presence to his God Son.

James too had transformed and managed to throw Sirius a unpleasant look. "Let's walk."

The trio of men started walking. "What's the matter dad?" Harry asked as he tucked the mad into his pocket.

"Why did you not allow your sister to try out for the quidditch team?" James asked casually.

"I don't want her to get hurt." Harry sighed. "After every game last year I was in the hospital wing. I don't want that for my sister dad."

"Ahh, that will suffice. How are things with you and Ginny?" Sirius asked completely changing the topic.

"Never better." Harry smiled.

"Great. Let's get out of here for the night then." James smiled.

The trio enter the wimping willow where they met Remus and left the Hogwarts grounds laughing and talking their next stop would be the Three Broomsticks for butter bears.

* * *

**Drop a review to let me know what you think guys! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys ! First off: Thanks for the support and well I'm sorry the update took so long but I finally got a chance to go through it and upload it. Exams are here and I'm focused on that. Also, I will be on a family vacation for a bit so I'll type as much as I can and upload when I get home. Lastly, nothing much is happening yet but give it time I want to develop it so things will happen soon. **

**I DONT OWN HARRY !**

**On to the story !**

* * *

As the second week of the new school year at Hogwarts was coming to an end the students filled the great hall for supper. Laughter and talk consumed the hall as students moved to their respective tables. The candles that floated above the tables we already dimly lit and the clouds covering the sky made the hall look darker than it actually was.

Ron and Hermione as already seated with books in front them that they shoved into their bags as Neville, Dean, Harry and Ginny made their way to the studious pair.

"I best be going your friends are here." Hermione said looking down at the table the entire time.

"Why don't you ever stay when my friends come around?" Ron asked as she hurriedly got up and tried to leave.

"I don't fit in and plus, they don't seem to be fond of me."

"They don't know you. Eat with us, that way they get to spend some time with you and they will like you." Hermione looked at Ron unsure. "Trust me" and after Ron spoke those words Hermione sighed and sat back down.

"Just this once." She said sternly and waited for her bestfriend's friends.

"She's having dinner with us?" Ginny asked as she reached her brother.

"Bloody rude you are." Ron answered his sister. "Yes, she is having dinner with me and we all eat together so guess she is eating with us."

Neville smiled at a very nervous Hermione and sat down and stared at his other friends. "Are you lot going to stand and eat?"

After a few rolled eyes and a grunt from Ginny they all sat making no eye contact with Hermione. Ron glanced at his friends and then back to Hermione. This was a side to her normally didn't see. She was avoiding eye contact and she kept twirling the tips of her hair with her right hand. She generally was so poised and graceful but in this moment she was a nervous wreck.

"Urg, Hermione, right?" Neville asked after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Yes. I'm in all your classes since first year." Hermione answered at bit defensive. After seeing Neville's embarrassed expression she asked: "You're favorite class is Herbology. You get fidgety when Professor Lupin's lecture goes longer than expected and we leave a little late for herbology and you generally always is late for the class after which means you stay late." Hermione said and offered a smile.

Neville faced redden at the fact someone knew a fact about him that the thought only his friends knew.

"You're the know it all that makes us all look like we don't put in enough work cause we never get the grades you get. Lets not forget your social skills, being stuck up in that library all the time making friends with magical books." Harry chipped in.

Hermione looked down at the table and then glared up at Harry. "Just cause you're a lazy daft prick doesn't give you the right to talk down to me Potter." Harry as well as the others looked at her in shock. No one spoke to Harry that way. Hermione was about to get up when Professor Dumbledore got up and raised his wand to his mouth.

"Good evening students." He said and the Hall went quiet. "As most of you have already heard, Hogwarts will home the tri-annual Tri-wizarding Tournment. Hogwarts will not only be home to all of us but also the students from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and the Durmstrang Institute. This tournament although a competition, the main objective is to bring about international interpersonal wizarding relations so welcome our guest as they belong here and not as enemies. Also, a few rules everyone must note before considering participation in this tournament. Firstly you are to be either sixteen or older to participate. Secondly, wizards have died in this tournament so think wisely before putting your name up for consideration. Lastly, and let me be clear if you are selected you stand alone." He said and pulled his wand away from his mouth. The murmuring in the hall started immediately. Only Neville and Ron noticed Hermione's exit.

"I'm going to put my name up for that tournament mates." Harry said proudly.

"It's a dangerous competition you know Harry." Ron reasoned with his messy raven hair friend.

"What's life with a few risks?" He grinned. The food appeared on the table and everyone started to eat discussing the tournament to come.

Later that evening, Hermione made her rounds as prefect. She was happy Ron brought her some food from dinner cause she was very hungry. She was considering making her way down to the kitchen Ron told her about, to get something more to eat when she heard giggling in the near distance. Hermione watched in the direction the sound came and made her way slowly there against her stomach's wishes. She entered the room where the sound came from and saw Neville and Marguerite kissing.

"Oh my! I'm sorry." She said as she turned to dark hallways where she came out from.

"Hermione stop." Neville called out to her. Hermione stopped at turned to the pair. "Please don't tell Ron or anyone. We are trying to keep this a secret for as long as we can. Harry will kill me if he finds out. Please!" Neville begged Hermione.

"I won't tell anyone. Its fine." Hermione said and the pair sighed in relief. "Wait! One condition."

"Sure anything." Marguerite said quickly.

"Give me directions to the kitchen I'm terribly hungry and Ron gave me directions but they weren't very good." Hermione blushed intensely.

Marguerite laughed at the bushy hair girl in front of her. "Sure no problem. The kitchen is located directly under the Great Hall, down the staircase leading to the Hufflepuff Basement. In the corridor outside, one will find a painting of a bowl of fruit; tickle the pear, it will fidget, laugh, and then transform into a green door-knob."

"Thanks!" Hermione said and turned her back to leave.

"Hermione, I'm sorry about Harry today. He was mean for saying that about you."

"It's quite alright Neville. He's the one who owes me an apology not you." Hermione said and walked out the room leaving the couple. As Hermione walked pass she heard Marguerite inquire about her brother's action.

Hermione made her way to the kitchen. The kitchen was a massive, high-ceilinged room that looked identical to the Great hall with instead of four, five tables in the same position of the hall above. The pans and pots were washing themselves in the large sinks at the other end of the hall. The house elves sat at the tables eating away. Hermione asked the closest one for some food and he gave her a plate filled of that's night dinner. She thanked him and left.

* * *

**Happy belated Thanksgiving !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: First off Thank you for all the support I have received. Secondly, I'm sorry this took so long to get out to you but it's been pretty busy on my end so here it is! I hope you enjoy! Please review as I love reading the! This chapter shows lots of Harry/Ginny moments and yes its is a H/Hr FF but it will take time. **

**You know I don't own it !**

* * *

It was the most festive day in the wizarding world; Halloween. Harry and his friends sat at the Gryffindor table discussing the weekly gossip of Hogwarts. The evening smelt of rain after the previous week was tormented by the heavy down pours. Harry was holding Ginny's hand under the table squeezing it ever so softly at unplanned intervals. She could tell he was nervous but wouldn't show it to his mates. Today would be the day the champions for the Tri-Wizarding Tournament would be announced.

It was less than a month since the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic girls arrived and the male population at Hogwarts all seemed to be drawn to the Fleur Delacour. Ginny thought it was only because she was part veela. Ginny remembered the way the girls from the Academy made their way down the aisles of the Great Hall and rolled her eyes at the thought. Their air-like movements and silly magical butterflies and flowers they had conjured when entering the halls was all signs for added attention to Ginny.

Then there were the young men from The Durmstrang Institute. Ginny had to admit even she was quite intrigued by the quidditch star Viktor Krum. He was tall, excessively muscular and very pale. Furthermore he was Viktor Krum the seeker on the National Bulgarian Quidditch team. He seemed to have it all but he wasn't Harry.

The intermingling of the different schools during meal time also allowed for students within Hogwarts to finally sit by their friends in other houses. Luna had become a regular at the Gryffindor table; her interest in Neville was bluntly obvious though he didn't fancy her but always treated her with respect.

Everyone noticed as Professor Dumbledore made his way to the front of the hall along with the minister of magic. "Tonight, we will choose the names from the Goblet." He said as he watched the eager faces that flooded his eye sight. "I remind you, once your name is chosen there is no going back, you will stand alone and fight in these tasks until the end. You will be bounded by a magical contract." He said with a slight hope that made it seem everything would turn out alright in the end. "Minister Fudge will call out the name as it flies of out the Goblet." He said and turned to the minister and tapped the goblet with his wand and waited for the names to be released. A small piece of paper flew out and landed gracefully in the fingertips of the Minister.

"The First name is Viktor Krum from The Durmstrang Institute" He said and held up the paper to Professor Dumbledore and then the teachers. The students had already erupted in cheer for Viktor as he made his way to the front of the Hall walking tall and proud. When the cheer subsided the Goblet let out another paper. The Minister searched the room as if looking for the person and when he finally locked eyes with her he said; "The second champion is Fleur Delacour" The boys went mad in cheers for her as well as the girls of the Academy. Harry was gripping Ginny's hand even tighter than before. She placed her other hand over their entwined hands to help calm him. He had a lot to prove and she knew how he felt about it. After Fleur's display of grace and poise at the front of the hall thanking everyone, the hall was quiet once more. The final piece of paper flew out and the minister caught it. "Finally," He smiled as he watched Dumbledore, "Our last Champion is Harry Potter." The cheers received were deafening. He defiantly was the crowd's favorite. He eagerly let go of Ginny's Hand and made his way up to the front of the hall to meet Viktor and Fleur.

When he reached them the Minister turned to the trio in front of him. "Now, if you lot follow me we have a few things to discuss." He said as he lead the trio to the door on the side of the great hall. The door lead to a small room, possibly where teachers had their interactions before the meals took place. It was a musty dome like room, and the champions filled in after the minister and then their respective headmaster of headmistress stood alongside them with Mr. Bartemius Crouch, the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports.

"Now as you three are aware you are as of right now in a magical contact until this event to do so. Failure of participation will result just as though you broke any other magical contract and will have severe ramifications on you magical core. You were warned before entering this competition so I take it you three are fully prepared to compete?" The Minister stated trying to make it sound like he had however asked a question. The three champions all nodded there head. "Also, aware the judge panel will comprise of five persons, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime and our two government officials here Mr. Crouch and Mr. Ludo. Any questions?" He asked looking at the three students beside him and smile distinctively at Harry.

"When is ze firs' task and do we get any clues az to vot is is?" Madame Maxine asked.

"The First task is on of courage and thus there will be no hints only the day will be given to the champions. That day is November 24th." Mr. Ludo spoke sounding rather confidently.

The headmasters and the headmistress along with the students all nodded their heads.

"Now you three get on with it, I expect your school mates and house mates Harry will be waiting for you ready to make noise and celebrate." Professor Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling at the champions.

The champions left the room and Harry made his way back to the common room and was greeted by the entire Gryffindor with cheers. Before Harry knew it he was on the center table and everyone was screaming rather than singing; "For his a jolly god fellow." Harry scanned the crowd. Ron, Neville, Ginny  
was there but there was no Marguerite. He felt a sudden twinge of sadness that she wasn't there to support him but the cheer and laugher around him managed to distract him.

When he was finally left to mingle with the crowd he turned to Ginny and asked; "Where is Marge?"

She looked at him with confusion and then looked around the common room and didn't see her. "No idea, she was working on her homework, she said she would have come down when you got here but maybe she fell asleep." Ginny said trying to cover for Marge and also protecting Harry's because Marge made it clear she didn't want to be part of the celebration.

"Oh." Was all Harry managed to let out before grabbing Ginny and heading out of the common room.

He didn't necessarily want to do anything he just wanted someone level headed to talk to. Ginny held on to his hand tightly. "You know every girl will be throwing themselves at you now?' She asked her voice showing the worry of losing her boyfriend.

"So what? You were here before the tournament." Harry smiled at his girlfriend and turned to face her. He was glancing at her lips she knew he was going to kiss her. He slowly moved closer to her and started to move his lips closer to hers when someone cleared their throat making themselves known to the pair.

Harry and Ginny's head turned to see who was there at fear of landing themselves into detention. It was Draco Malfoy who was a pure-blood wizard who believed in blood purity and his friends Crabbe and Goyle quickly became rivals with Harry.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry hissed at the blonde hair pompous git in front of him.

"To keep my supper down Potty." He said moving closer. "I have better things to do than see you kiss your whore here."

Harry pulled his wand out and pointed it at Draco. "Take that back Draco!"

"I will not take orders from a blood traitor like yourself." Draco spat at Harry and pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry.

Harry had enough of Draco he lifted him up and turned him upside down much like the way his father did Professor Snape. He laughed at the thought. He truly was everything like his father and felt his heart swell up with pride. Draco was struggling in the air and Harry laughed.

"Put him down this instant Potter!" Hermione growled at him. "For some who claims he is the suppose savior of this world you act like a bloody death eater tormenting people, especially Draco."

"This has nothing to do with," Harry stopped when he saw his sister move from behind Hermione and to her side. "with either of you."

"Put him down Harry James Potter." His little sister commanded.

Harry raised Draco a little higher and glared at his sister. Harry wasn't sure what happened next. All he remembered is he was being sent backwards and his sister was laughing as both Harry and Draco tried to get to their feet.

"I did not need you help you mudblood and Potty's good for nothing little sister!" Draco said as he dusted his clothing and turned in disgust at the pair of girls.

"Don't you dare speak that way about Marge!" Ginny said as she stepped in front of Harry who tried to keep her behind him.

"And don't you dare use that word on anyone." Harry was really upset now.

"We can lift you back up you know." Hermione growled at Draco and she smirked as she lifted her wand and he started to levitate. Draco's was startled.

"Leave him alone Hermione, let's get back to the common room." Marguerite said sleepily she had enough of the pompous git.

Hermione violently dropped her wand making Draco fall to the ground once again. She and Marge then left the three of them there and made their way back to the Gryffindor tower where she greeted Ron and Neville who was missing them the whole time.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: All the support you guys are giving me makes me all happy inside. Thank you all so much for taking your time to read this story. This update is the beginning of Harry and Hermione's Friendship with much thanks to Ron and Marge. The next chapter will be the first task. Enjoy and feel free to drop a review. :) **

**Disclaimer: Nope I clearly don't own it! **

* * *

"What were you doing with her last night?" Harry asked as he buttered his morning toast not making any eye contact with Marge.

"School work." She replied coldly.

"Don't lie to me." Harry warned his sister and turned to.

"Just because you don't see what an amazing person she is doesn't mean I don't see it." Marge said turning to face her brother.

"You didn't even say congratulations Harry I'm proud of you!" Harry said softly looking away and fiddling with his toast.

"I'm proud of you Harry!" She said sarcastically. "I knew your bloody name would make it out of that stupid goblet. You know you never think about me our mum and dad. People die in his tournament Harry. "

Harry's head bolted in her direction. She was right he never thought about the ramifications of his actions if he failed. That was just more motivation to Harry to do his best and not be too badly hurt. Harry sighed and reached for her hand but the same moment a black shaggy dog came barking down the aisles of the Great Hall stopping before Harry and Marge. The big black dog licked the girl a few times then ticked Harry flying dog slobber all over him with dog kisses.

"Pa-foo' what are you doing here?' Marge asked as she watch the dog who finally sat happily between her and her brother. Padfoot or Pa-Foo as Marge had call him since she could make sounds with her mouth was in fact the very good friend of James and Lily Potter; Sirius Black. James and Sirius both became illegal animagus to held their friend Remus with his monthly problem. Remus was a werewolf and by the two boy being animals it made it easier for them to all be there for Remus transformed.

The dog barked once and started to move towards to entrance of the Great Hall. The siblings ran full force after the dog to entrance of the Great Hall. When the dog barked a few more times and made his way to the entrance of the castle and the children ran behind him. There they saw a couple standing there in laugher as the dog and children charged toward them.

"Mum! Dad!" Marge screamed and moved even faster embracing her father in a huge bone crushing hug as she came to an abrupt halt. Harry held his mother and then the children swapped and hugged the other parent. They both received multiple kissed from their mother who wanted nothing more than to just hold them.

"What are you guys doing here, dad?" Harry asked as they all made their way to the Great Hall.

"Well, my job really, I am working here as protection for this tournament but as parents of a champion your mother could have come. See all parents are entitled to send this time with their children if they would so like." James said pulling Marge between him and Lily and took hold of her hands.

"So since James has to work, I thought why not come be that horrible mother who spends a year at her children's boarding school with them. Plus, our pet Snuffles here had to come along because he wasn't chosen to be James' partner for his mission. The Minister put him on mandatory vacation." Lily smirked towards the dog and then she pulled Harry into a side hug and smiled at him.

"I'm so happy you guys are here mum!" Marge said looking up at her mother grinning. "You too dad!" She added quickly and he squeezed her hand.

The dog the barked uncontrollably at the younger Potter lady.

"You too Pa-foo" She said bending down and throwing her hands around the back dogs neck and running her hands at the top of his head. The dog licked her and she let go and continued walking with her family. When they arrived at the entrance of the Castle James turned to face his son and daughter.

"We will see you lot later. We are going up to Dumbledore's Office. We have a lot to discuss." Both children nodded and went back to their breakfast happier than they were when they started the meal their uncle dog following along eating food that they shoved into his mouth when no one was really looking.

The weeks leading up to the tournament Harry and Marge spent most of their free time with their parents which meant they had to do all assignments before they had any fun, that was Lily's rule. This accounted to Harry having to catch up on months of work in all his subject especially potions. Marge however seemed to be right on track and only spent an hour at most, after school every day buried in books.

Harry had little to do really when preparing for the first task. He didn't even know what he would be doing. That was until James transformed into his animagus form of a stag and he and Padfoot made their way into the forbidden forest for a late night stroll like they had done the many night they were at Hogwarts.

As the two animals walked contently walked through the forest and came across the dragons and took adequate notes to feed back to Harry. However after heading that Harry immediately decided to meet with his friends to help clear his head and brain storm on what he can do to at least survive the first task. He, Ginny and Neville sat in an empty classroom waiting for Ron and Marge. After a few moments they walked in with an unexpected guest.

"Why is she here?" Harry asked annoyed that Marge and Ron both walked into his first task preparatory meeting with Hermione.

"Oh shut up and get off your high horse! She is the brightest witch of our age she can be an asset so you don't lose your blasted life in this tournament." Marge snapped at Harry.

"She's right you know Harry!" Neville chipped in and got a huge grin and wink from Marge.

"I don't have to do this you know Harry, but I want Hogwarts to win. It's unfortunate we have an empty headed champion like yourself but, eh, it's what we have." Hermione said moving closer to Harry.

"Like your lack of social skill can help me with the dragon I face in a week's time."

"Despite the fact you aren't supposed to know what the first task is; what kind of dragon?" She asked simply showing herself to the chair in front of Harry and Marge and Ron followed her.

"Well there is the common Welsh Green and then the Chinese Fireball well the devil the Hungarian Horntail. They are all protecting a golden egg; I assume we will have to retrieve the egg. The problem is the Green usually would avoid human contact a subdued breed of dragon really, the fireball well she is fast and clear -"

"Sorry to cut off your rambling but I am aware of each dragon's characteristics. So my question is what is your game plan?"

Harry just inhaled deeply at the girl in front of him.

"Let me ask another question then, what are your strengths?"

"I'm confident, I can fly pretty well, I am good at duel-" Harry started as though he would be going on for a while.

"That's it! Have you ever heard of the summoning charm?"

"Sure, but I don't see how this helps." Harry said unsure.

"Summon your broom. You are a good flier Potter. I mean you will probably have a few moments to do so before the dragon even notices you and if it does I'm sure there will be some sort of magical fire proof rock for you to hide behind while you summon your broom. I know it's not a solid plan but I mean helps level the playing field. You can dodge the attacks and even swoop down and get the egg."

"Bloody brilliant you are! My lightning bolt would be perfect." Harry said and surprised everyone by hugging her.

Hermione was taken aback by the sudden display of affection and pushed him off her. "Don't do that." She said as she awkwardly stood in front of Harry. "But please know the charm might be really difficult especially due to the distance."

Harry sighed and his shoulders dropped a little. "I am only allowed a wand in the arena when I enter. Maybe I can put it in the stands with Ginny or Ron." He suggested and they both nodded in agreement.

Marge rolled her eyes. "Because that doesn't send off red flags whatsoever!" Her sarcasm spread through the room and Hermione laughed, apparently she was thinking the same thing. "I mean the judges will want to know how you knew to have your broom in the crowd to summon it. They will think it was planted her for the task and that means you had to know what the task was. In simple terms you will be disqualified or cheating." Marge said and shook her head.

"She has a point you know!" Ginny said agreeing with Marge after hearing her reasoning.

"Leave your window open and try the charm. I mean it may take some time for it to work cause of the distance but can it not work?" Neville asked looking at Hermione.

"The task will probably be down by the quidditch pitch. I mean we all could take turns trying to summon things from a distance like that to see if it is possible, but honestly if Harry uses every inch of his magical being to summon that broom it really shouldn't be a problem." Hermione answered.

"Then its settled Ron and Neville will try out the charm. If they would be so kind?" Harry said watching his mates with a large grin on his face they both nodded. "Marge will help me formulate a way to tell mum and dad about my, I mean your plan Hermione. Ginny will keep me calm and Hermione," Harry paused and looked at her "Thank you and I'm sorry I'm a jerk to you. You didn't have to help me but you did so thank you." Harry said as he smiled broadly at her.

Hermione managed to let out a small smile. "No problem Potter. Go Hogwarts!" and the six teenagers erupted in cheers and screams.


End file.
